Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the subject of the environmental protection. More specifically, it is related to an air treatment apparatus and method.
Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, air cleaners with filters of different variety and functions are employed for treating and purifying the air. They are also used for solving air quality problems generated by different sources of pollutants. These air cleaners are usually accompanied by filters of different types. In order to achieve more effective air purification, in a location with different pollutant levels, the airflow rate and path within the air cleaners can be controlled accordingly based on the signal and data obtained by the environment sensors.
When a user purchases an air cleaner from the market, he/she generally estimates the type and size of the air cleaner to be purchased by assessing the dimensions of the location where the air cleaner(s) is/are to be applied. The estimation criteria are usually based on the specified size of the air cleaner, the specified airflow volume and the suggestions and recommendations by the manufacturers. A decision will also be made based on Clean Air Delivery Rating (CADR), which is a guideline offered by the Association of Home Appliance Manufacturers (AHAM) of USA. If the dimensions of the location are small, small air cleaners with lower airflow volume will usually be purchased. If area is large then more bulky air cleaners with higher airflow volume will be preferred.
The application of these conventional air cleaners actually lack of flexibility if they are to be shifted between areas of different sizes, and/or with pollutants of different sources and different levels, or if they are moved from a larger area to smaller area.
The present invention offers an air purification apparatus and method to solve the problem of lack of flexibility of conventional air cleaners.